Genkai's World Tournament
by Crazy Rikku
Summary: A different YuYuSailor Moon fic I wrote. Genkai wants to throw a tournament which Yusuke enters and so do the scouts! But somebody that was cloned entered the tournament without Genkai's knowledge! Who?
1. Crossing Paths

So here we are at a very new story . & it's a Yu Yu/ Sailor Moon crossover. It's totally different from the one I'm writing now. Way different. And I do not own the spells. YES , the girls know magic and they can fly! Even with out the suits  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own neither of them!  
  
It's after the first Dark Tournament and Genkai has come back to life mysteriously. How does Yusuke know? Well...he finds out a girl from his school is entering it-no doubt it's Serena(ya think?!) and so are the scouts! They are back and improved with spells to hit ya and beat ya to death! Koenma tells Yusuke to enter so either way he enters along with Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama not knowing he's going to fall for the odango- blonde haired girl! What's the prize and what's going to happen at the end? Who knows..but what everyone doesn't know is that a certain somebody was cloned and mysteriously entered the tournament with out Genkai's recognition. Who could it be?..and what's the goal? But further more...WHY DIDN'T BOTAN TELL THE GUYS SHE ALSO WORKS FOR THE SCOUTS?!...I'm clueless.  
  
========================================================================  
  
***SARYASKI JUNIOR HIGH***  
  
~~Front lawn~~  
  
*students chattering*  
  
Yusuke: *standing with Kuwabara and Kayko* I do not know why I bother coming any way.  
  
Robber: *Comes in running *  
  
*girls screaming*  
  
Robber: *runs* 'scuse me!  
  
Eternal: *runs with SS Jupiter inside* Coming through!  
  
Robber: *points gun*  
  
SS Jupiter: *kicks the gun out of his hands* HA!!  
  
Yusuke: This is why!  
  
Eternal: *sends energy wave and blast *  
  
*gun explodes*  
  
*students amszed*  
  
SS Jupiter: *grabs the guy* *get over here! *puts thunder cuffs on him* Try to move and you'll receive electric shocks every time!  
  
*everyone starts clapping*  
  
Eternal: *looking around* *nervous laugh* Oh thank you!  
  
SS Jupiter: *struggling with the guy* Let's go Eternal!  
  
Eternal: Right. *picks up the money* Have a nice day at school everyone!  
  
Kuwabara: Wow that was so awesome!  
  
Yusuke: Yeah! Why can't that happen every day? That would make school so much better to go to everyday!  
  
Kayko: *annoyed* oh give me a break! You just like them because of their short skirts.  
  
Yusuke: You're point?  
  
Kayko: *slaps him*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
**AFTER NOON**  
  
Serena: *Walking home* *listening to her tape with headphones* *humming along*  
  
*3 guys come up from behind her*  
  
Serena: *head still facing front**eyes look back* *takes head phones off* *stops* Can I help you gentle men?  
  
Guy #1: That tape player looks nice. How 'bout giving it to us and you can pass through here?  
  
*all surround her*  
  
Serena: I think not. This is rather expensive and I don't want filthy people touching my stuff.  
  
Guy #2: Filthy?! We'll show you!  
  
Guy #3: You don't know what you just got yourself into girl!  
  
*guys take out pocket knives and lunge*  
  
Serena: *raises eyebrows* *jumps onto the stone fence*  
  
*guys knock into each other*  
  
Guy #3: Dumb broad!  
  
Yusuke: You guys should show some manners when talking to a nice girl.  
  
Guys: *all look* huh?  
  
Serena: Hm?  
  
Yusuke: *Standing there* Hi.  
  
Guy #2: It's Urameshi! Run!  
  
*guys run away screaming*  
  
Serena: Hm, charming. *jumps down*  
  
Yusuke: Are you alright?  
  
Serena: I was perfectly fine thank you. *puts head phones back on*  
  
Yusuke: *annoyed* Okay Ms. Attitudey, I won't save your life again. *walks away*  
  
Serena: *Stops* *turns and takes head phones* Don't you go to Saryaski?  
  
Yusuke: *turns* So what if I do?  
  
Serena: Oh nothing. You just look familiar. *turns and walks* See ya.  
  
Yusuke: *Sly* Nice meatball looking hair!  
  
Serena: *stops* *turns angry* HOW DARE YOU! THIS IS A HAIR STYLE! NOT LIKE YOURSELF SHOULD BLEND IN AS YOU STAND OUT WITH YOUR DARNED GREEN JUMPSUIT!  
  
Yusuke: *angry* *yells* AT LEAST I HAVE A FASHION SENSE LADY!  
  
Serena: Oh wow, you called me lady...I guess your not as punky as you seem to be. *walks away fast*  
  
Yusuke: "punky?!" *runs after her* Wait a sec- *comes behind the corner* huh?  
  
*wind passes by*  
  
Yusuke: She's gone so fast.  
  
Eternal: *floating 20 feet above him* Cute. *flies*  
  
========================================================================  
  
**RAYE'S TEMPLE**  
  
Raye: *all dressed up waiting with Mina, Reenie(don't worry, she's her regular age in this fic) , Artemis, Luna, and Diana* *looks at her watch* She's late!  
  
Mina: *all dressed* We won't make this charity for the children on time if she doesn't get here!  
  
Reenie: It's most like her to be late of course!  
  
Diana: *on her head* I thought she was doing late patrols with Lita?  
  
Serena: *wearing a pink dress with a tank top top, a white bunny face on the chest, pink heels, pink bows on her odango balls, and pinky lip gloss with pearl earring**running* *stops* Sorry I'm late!  
  
Raye: Where on earth were you?  
  
Reenie: IF you had trouble finding an outfit you must've been blind because I distinctively put your outfit laying on your bed right after you left to go patrolling!  
  
Serena: It's not that, it's just that Yusuke Urameshi stopped me and investigated me.  
  
Luna: It's seems like the other way around.  
  
Serena: *tiger face* How would you know?!  
  
Raye: Well let's not waste any time! Let's go! Botan and the others are waiting for us there!  
  
*all run*  
  
Hiei: *Watching them from a tree**disappears with a black flash*  
  
Well that's the end of that short chapter. Read the next chapter and you'll read Serena singing! Well that's a first! ....*rubbing hands* Boy my hands still hurt from playing Soul Calibur II 


	2. You know Botan too?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu nor Sailor Moon and I'm having my friend type this for me because as of now, my wrists hurt still from playing Soul Calibur!! It hurts so darn freaken much!!  
  
Anyway Chapter 2:  
  
You know Botan too?  
  
***KOENMA'S PALACE IN SPIRIT WORLD***  
  
Koenma: *stamping papers* Repel? Sure. Stamp? Sure. Stamp? Sure. Come back from the dead? Why not?  
  
Eternal: *comes in with Reenie* You called?  
  
Koenma: Ah, yes. I have come to give you an assignment.  
  
Reenie: Ya know, my cousin is gunna be queen of the universe and soon she'll be more powerful than you and your dad and she'll be the one giving you assignments!  
  
Eternal; Reenie!  
  
Reenie: Sorry!  
  
Eternal: What's the assignment?  
  
Koenma: Do you know why the psychic Genkai is?  
  
Eternal: Hm....  
  
*long pause*  
  
Koenma: *getting annoyed*  
  
Eternal: *happy* nope!  
  
Koenma & Reenie: *both fall*  
  
Koenma: *gets back on his chair* She's the master of the spirit wave! The one who I told you that had Yusuke Urameshi as her people for awhile?!  
  
Eternal: Oh yeah. Homeboy.  
  
Koenma: *clears throat* Anyway, she's come back to the living world seeking out the strongest fighter in the world and I want you and the scouts to enter to test your strengths.  
  
Eternal: Is Yusuke and Kuwabara going to enter this too? Cuz I might whip your spirit detective and you're going to have to find some body else...!  
  
Koenma: Yes, he's entering. Now get ready! Tournament's in a month.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
***YUSUKE'S HOUSE****  
  
Yusuke: He wants me to fight in another tournament?!  
  
Kuwabara: Is Koenma out of his mind?!  
  
Botan: I thought you would be thrilled Genkai is back alive!  
  
Yusuke: Well..sort of..but why is he making me? Why can't any one else that works for him do it?!  
  
Botan: Oh, he is doing that.  
  
Yusuke: Then why do I need to enter?!  
  
Botan: To prove yourself to see if you're the world's strongest!  
  
Yusuke: I don't need to prove nothin'.  
  
Botan: *stands up* Alright then. Looks like the Sailor Scouts get the home- field advantage in this tournament.  
  
Kuwabara: What?!  
  
Yusuke: They're entering?  
  
Botan: *covers her mouth* *sweat drops* "Oops. Me and my big mouth again. Good thing I didn't reveal their secret identies. " *nervous chuckle*  
  
========================================================================  
  
***RAYE'S TEMPLE***  
  
Lita: So this old woman is throwing a tournament just to see who the strongest in the world is? And it's single handedly?  
  
Serena: That's what Koenma said. *sips tea*  
  
Lita: Well I'm in!  
  
Serena: *spits tea out on Reenie's face*  
  
Reenie: *annoyed**face dripping* Why thank you. That was so refreshing. *wipes face*  
  
Serena: Seriously?!  
  
Lita: Ya! I could use a good throw down!  
  
Raye: I'm in too!  
  
Ami: Count me in!  
  
Mina: Myself too!  
  
Artemis: That leaves you Serena.  
  
Serena: Ah...Fine.  
  
Luna: Then it's settled! Let the training begin!  
  
Serena: 1 month of excruciating painful training. Blah..  
  
Reenie: *nudges her* Sounds like fun huh?  
  
Serena: Oh shut up!  
  
======================================================================  
  
***NEXT DAY***  
  
Serena & Lita: *both walk past Botan, Yusuke and Kuwabara*  
  
Serena: Hey Botan.  
  
Yusuke & Kuwabara: *both stop*  
  
Botan: I told you not to talk to me around them!  
  
Yusuke: Wait a sec-how do you know her?  
  
Serena: *nervous chuckle*  
  
Lita: We met each other at a café?  
  
Serena: Yeah! Yeah ! That's it!  
  
Botan: *nervous* Of course it is!  
  
Serena: Well we got training-  
  
Lita: *slaps her on the back*  
  
Serena: I mean homework to do- See ya! *runs away with Lita* AH!  
  
Kuwabara: Well that was awkward.  
  
Yusuke: Did they say training?  
  
Botan: *shaking her head no**nervous* Of course they didn't silly!  
  
Yusuke: Then that would mean...  
  
Botan: *Sweat drops* *thinking*"I'm digging my own grave here..."  
  
Yusuke: That Serena gets self defense classes!  
  
Botan: *falls * AH!!!  
  
And that's the end of that chapter! 


	3. Grandma Genkai! The Tournament begins!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu YU or Sailor Moon.!  
  
As for Reenie, I spell it Reenie because I like it that way.  
  
Next chapter: Meeting Genkai. The tournament begins!  
  
======================================================================  
  
***GENKAI'S TEMPLE***  
  
*a lot of fighters gathered around*  
  
SS Venus: Wow, who knew that there was more fighters and weird people than we ever knew?  
  
SS Jupiter: I'm with ya there.  
  
Yukina: Girls! Botan!  
  
Eternal: *looks* Hm?  
  
Yukina: *runs over with Yusuke & co.*  
  
SS Mercury: Yukina! What a surprise to see you here!  
  
Eternal: All of you in fact.  
  
Yusuke: It's a small world.  
  
Kuwabara: Hiya Super Sailor Jupiter!  
  
SS Jupiter: *fake smile* Howdy!  
  
Eternal: So Koenma told you two to participate too.  
  
Kuwabara: Urameshi was so eager to see Genkai again so he had no choice than to come!  
  
Reenie: *has Diana on her head**holding Artemis and Luna* You wanted to see grandma that badly?  
  
Yusuke: I just wanted to see if she's okay!  
  
Genkai: Well isn't that nice of my favorite dimwit.  
  
Yusuke: AH! *almost falls*  
  
Eternal: *annoyed* You should stop copying your intros like Koenma.  
  
Kuwabara: What did you just say?!  
  
SS Jupiter: *covers Eternal's mouth**nervous chuckle* You heard nothing , she just has a big mouth!  
  
SS Mars: *annoyed* A really big mouth.  
  
Genkai: Ah, another favorite dimwit of mine!  
  
Eternal: *still has Jupiter's hand on her mouth**mumbles* Nice to see you too.  
  
Reenie: I hope you're really well today, grandma.  
  
Genkai: Thank you for asking. Yes I'm quite well. I'm quite well for to start this tournament.  
  
Yusuke: How come she gets to call you grandma and you get annoyed when I do?!  
  
Genkai: Because she is actually intelligent. Now if you excuse me. *walks up to the front of her temple*  
  
Yusuke: *holding anger in*  
  
Eternal: *moves Jupiter's hand* You seriously don't have to do that.  
  
Kayko: Hey, I recognize you.  
  
Reenie: You do?  
  
Kayko: You hang out with that girl with the same hair style as you, don't you?  
  
Eternal: *freezes in place*  
  
Reenie: Uh, yes. She's my idiotic cousin in fact!  
  
Eternal: "Idiotic?!" *starts stretching her face*  
  
Shizuru: Does she know you're hanging out with the scouts?  
  
Reenie: *pushes Eternal away* Get off! Yes, she knows!  
  
Hiei: *walks up with Kurama* I'm sure she does.  
  
Eternal: *gasps*  
  
Shizuru: Are you two entering too?  
  
Kurama: Naturally.  
  
Hiei: I'd like to beat a sailor scouts any day.  
  
SS Jupiter: I'd like you to see you try!  
  
Hiei: & I will!  
  
Botan: Now now, children. Please settle down!  
  
SS Venus: oh shush down. Genkai's about to speak.  
  
Genkai: Attention! SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!  
  
*everyone gets quiet  
  
Yusuke: Well that got everyone's attention.  
  
Genkai: I welcome you here to my temple. But don't get too comfortable. Half of this gigantic group shall be leaving so don't cry your heart out!  
  
Giant: & I won't!  
  
Giant #2: Whatta ya talkin' about? You cry all the time!  
  
Giant: Shutta your mouth!  
  
Genkai: So we'll start by...*points to a basket* picking pieces of paper!  
  
*whole group around her temple falls*  
  
Eternal: *groaning*  
  
Yusuke: She says that?!  
  
Kuwabara: That lame strategy again?  
  
=======================================================================  
  
**LATER**  
  
*everyone has their papers*  
  
Genkai: When you open your paper, if it shows a black circle, that means you've made it. If it doesn't show any thing at all then go on straight home!  
  
*everyone opening their papers*  
  
*some people groaning in disappointment*  
  
Yusuke: *opens his paper* No surprises here.  
  
Kuwabara: None here either.  
  
Kayko: That's great! Both of you got in!  
  
Yukina: Yeah!  
  
Hiei & Kurama: *both open their papers*  
  
Kuwabara: You guys got in too?  
  
Hiei: Naturally.  
  
SS Jupiter: I'm in.  
  
SS Venus: *opens hers* Me too.  
  
SS Mars: *opens hers* Me third.  
  
SS Mercury: I'm in it as well.  
  
Reenie: Well, open yours then.  
  
Eternal: I will! *opens hers* GAH!  
  
Kurama: You didn't get in?  
  
Reenie: *looks* Oh she did. That's just the face she makes everything she doesn't expect something to happen.  
  
Yusuke: Kinda goofy.  
  
Eternal: Don't call me goofy, you human!  
  
Shizuru: Excuse me?  
  
Eternal: *nervous laugh* Oh never mind!  
  
*half of the people leave*  
  
*about 50 people remaining*  
  
Genkai: This is a great amount. Now, you 50, follow me.  
  
========================================================================  
  
NEXT EXERCISE: THE LONG RUN  
  
Yusuke: Why is this looking so familiar?  
  
Kuwabara: She needs to come up with new ideas.  
  
Genkai: This next competition. Running through this forest of Darkness. Be careful, there are man eating demons that I let loose who are very hungry. Avoid those and get to the other side where those other girls are standing at that tree and you get to move on.  
  
Eternal: Oh this'll be easy.  
  
Yusuke: I'll race ya.  
  
Eternal: Oh you're on buddy.  
  
Genkai: Ready, set...go!  
  
*all run*  
  
Scouts: *all disappear in an instant*  
  
Yusuke: Huh?!  
  
Kuwabara: How'd they do that?  
  
Hiei: *running* Isn't this exciting? Urameshi getting beaten by a lunarian? *laughs and runs in a flash*  
  
Yusuke: You get back here Jagan freak!  
  
========================================================================  
  
*Kayko w/ Puu, Shizuru, Botan, Yukina and Reenie all waiting*  
  
*scouts appear*  
  
SS Venus: Well that settles it. We're first.  
  
Hiei: *appears* You're just lucky.  
  
Genkai: *walks up* Very good girls.  
  
Kurama: *comes running next*  
  
SS Venus: Looks like you made it boy.  
  
Kurama: Yes I have...girl.  
  
SS Venus: *smiles*  
  
Kizo: *a bald short guy* *comes running*  
  
SS Mars: *Senses* Hm.  
  
Kizo: Well if I wasn't the first one, I'm glad I'm here early.  
  
Kayko: I wonder where Yusuke and Kuwabara could be?  
  
Reenie: They probably got stuck in a spider's web or something.  
  
Shizuru: I'd like to see that happen.  
  
Reenie & Shizuru: *both laugh out loud*  
  
Eternal: You two could be some what alike. Are you sure you're related to Serena, Reenie?  
  
Yukina: Kazuma!  
  
*all look*  
  
Kuwabara: *comes running all tired* *stops* Did I make it?  
  
Yusuke: *comes following from behind*  
  
Hiei: Well Yusuke seems the last one so I'm guessing you did.  
  
Eternal: Nice try kid.  
  
Yusuke: *tired but turns angry* Kid?! Who you calling a kid?!  
  
Eternal: You need to be more faster! Grandma, I think this is the last one because I sense no one else coming.  
  
Genkai: *nods* Follow me to the stadium.  
  
*all follow*  
  
10 competitors have made it to the fighting round. All knowing who but one who we don't know. Could it be the cloned villain in disguise? Who knows? Find out on the next chapter of Genkai's World Tournament! 


	4. Kuwabara vs The goddess of Thunder!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Yu Yu Hakusho!  
  
I just had an idea! I was going to put Yusuke and Serena but it might be Serena and Hiei!! Ain't that something? You don't see that kind of coupling everyday. But Yusuke happens to get jealous every time he sees them getting along..and get this..Hiei actually blushes and he might laugh in this chapter because of Serena. They will start complimenting each other much starting with this chapter which will make Yusuke jealous by the second which I hope I can make funny. It's my one shot here. & the scouts are all demons as well. (don't ask)  
  
====================================================================  
  
Next chapter: Jupiter's easy win!  
  
===================================================================  
  
*all walking to the stadium*  
  
Genkai: This is my new stadium. *all stop*  
  
Hiei: What kind of people did you force to make you this gigantic stadium?  
  
Eternal: Yeah grandma. But I have to give you some credit. Nice.  
  
Hiei: You think something like this is nice? There are many stadiums like this, fool.  
  
Eternal: Well I haven't been around different worlds or all around the worlds like yourself, Hiei. SO *sticks tongue out* blah.  
  
SS Mars: *looking at Kizo* *raises an eyebrow*  
  
Botan: What's wrong with you?  
  
SS Mars: Something doesn't sense right here.  
  
Yukina: You sense something, Mars?  
  
SS Mars: Thanks for not using our names and yes, I do. Weird though.  
  
Kurama: I sense it too.  
  
Kuwabara: I don't sense anything.  
  
Yusuke: Me neither.  
  
Eternal: That's probably your bodies aren't in tune with everything going around you.  
  
Hiei: She right.  
  
Yusuke: Oh excuse me, Mr. & Mrs. Smart -mouths!  
  
Hiei: *gets angry*  
  
Eternal: Smart mouths?!  
  
Yusuke: *head up high* You heard me.  
  
SS Jupiter: *annoyed* *points*  
  
Yusuke: *gets shocked in the bottom* Ow! Who did that?!  
  
SS Jupiter: *looks the other way*  
  
Eternal: *giggling*  
  
Genkai: *all stop inside the middle of the ring*  
  
Shizuru: It's a pretty big ring but mainly deserted.  
  
Reenie: Well I'm taking a seat. Come on guys.  
  
Artemis, Luna & Diana: *all follow her*  
  
Genkai: I will choose names randomly. The final two shall be in the finals. The first person I see out of the ring is the loser and the remaining person in the ring is the winner.  
  
Kuwabara: Well I'm go!  
  
SS Jupiter: Me too!  
  
Eternal: I'm ready.  
  
Reenie: Oh this'll stink. Eternal Sailor Moon'll be the winner all the way.  
  
Hiei: *over hearing*  
  
Yukina: How can you be so sure?  
  
Reenie: Just watch her techniques.  
  
Botan: Well I'll be cheering for all of them!  
  
Kayko: Me too!  
  
Genkai: *takes hat off* & the two names are...Super Sailor Jupiter vs..*takes out another paper* ..Kuwabara.  
  
SS Jupiter: That's fine with me!  
  
Kuwabara: Man, to be up against a pretty girl. I was never told to beat up pretty girls.  
  
SS Jupiter: Well it looks like you're going to not go by that law just for today, guy!  
  
Kuwabara: Fine with me! *walks*  
  
Eternal: Human boy doesn't stand a chance.  
  
Yusuke: Look, I don't know who you are calling us human boys but we do have names!  
  
Eternal: Alright human boy. Calm down.  
  
Yusuke: *getting angry*  
  
Hiei: *smiles*(KODAK MOMENT!! ^___^)  
  
Eternal: (they're standing next to each other) (tee-hee!) *thinking*"What's he smiling about?"  
  
Genkai: BEGIN!!  
  
Kuwabara: *ready*  
  
SS Jupiter: Give it all you got! I'm ready! You can even try your spirit sword!  
  
Kuwabara: I'll use it when I'm ready! *lunges with a punch*  
  
SS Jupiter: *sighs* Weak. Human. *holds arm up*  
  
Kuwabara: *hits her arm**feels the pain* AH! OW! *holds hand in pain* What are you?!  
  
Shizuru: Well that's a disgrace to our family name.  
  
SS Jupiter: I told you to use your spirit sword. You'll have more luck.  
  
Eternal: Hey! Do what she said! You might just win!  
  
Yusuke: She's bluffing!  
  
Eternal: Oh won't you shut up?!  
  
Hiei: Honestly Yusuke, you'd never know when to just shut your mouth.  
  
Yusuke: *crosses arms* C'mon Kuwabara! Use your sword!  
  
Kuwabara: Alright! Prepare yourself, Sailor! *energy wave appears in hands* SPIRIT- SWORD!!*energy wave forms into hands* There, it's here!  
  
SS Jupiter: Alright! Let's go! *ready*  
  
Kuwabara: *lunging* Haaa!!!!  
  
SS Jupiter: *blocking every one of his attacks*  
  
Kurama: She's fast!  
  
SS Venus: She's Jupiter! Of course she's fast!  
  
Kuwabara:* jumps and about to attack*  
  
SS Jupiter: * flies up*  
  
Kuwabara: Hey! No fair! Can she do that, Genkai?!  
  
Genkai: All else goes.  
  
Yusuke: What?! C'mon Grandma!  
  
Reenie: Ya! You go grandma!  
  
Diana: Meow!  
  
SS Jupiter: Sorry kid. You're gunna have to find a way to catch me up here.  
  
Kuwabara: Kid?! You're the same age as me! SPIRIT-SWORD-JAVELIN!! *spirit sword extends into a long pole* *comes flying up to SS Jupiter's area* Now I gotcha!  
  
SS Jupiter: Uh no, you don't. *kicks him in the face*  
  
Kuwabara: *falls hard on his back*  
  
Kurama: *nervous smile*  
  
Yusuke: *sweat drops* Man, he'll be the laughing stop of the school.  
  
Eternal: Yeah!!  
  
SS Mercury: Go to it Jupiter!  
  
Shizuru: *turned the other way* I wish I need a new brother.  
  
Yukina & Kayko: *nervous smiles**sweat drops*  
  
Reenie: Yeah!  
  
Artemis, Luna, & Diana: Meow!!  
  
SS Jupiter: I'm really sorry to do this to ya, pally. *lands*  
  
Kuwabara: *slowly getting up* Whatta ya mean?  
  
SS Jupiter: Prepare to get the shock of your life. *staticky*  
  
Yusuke: Ah! I don't like the look of that!  
  
Teenage Koenma: *appears out of no where with Ogre* This is going to be some shocking show, eh?  
  
Yusuke: DAH! *falls*  
  
Eternal: Could you get some coming up-telling people you're here lessons?! My word! You're even worse than me.  
  
Hiei: I second that notion.  
  
Eternal: *tiger face* *looks at him*  
  
Hiei: *looks the other way*  
  
Eternal: What was that Jagan man?!  
  
Kuwabara: I don't like the look of this.  
  
Kizo: *smirks*  
  
SS Jupiter: You did your best. I respect that. *rod comes out of her tiara* *thunder comes down and hits her rod**lighting comes in her hand* SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!! *sends thunder wave at him*  
  
Kuwabara: *panicking*  
  
Yukina: Kuzama! Move out of the way!  
  
Kuwabara: *Gets affected* DAH!!!! *falls out of the ring*  
  
Genkai: And the winner by knock out is Super Sailor Jupiter!  
  
Scouts: *All cheering* YAY!!!  
  
SS Jupiter: *flies over to Kuwabara* Are you alright?  
  
Kuwabara: *body smoking* Yeah, I'm fine.  
  
SS Jupiter: *holds hand out* Here. Let me help you.  
  
Kuwabara: Really?  
  
SS Jupiter: *Smiles*  
  
Kuwabara: *takes her hand*  
  
SS Jupiter: *helps him up* Hey Yukina! Come over here, would ya?  
  
Yukina: *nods* *jumps over the side line*  
  
Shizuru: Well that was lame. Jupiter totally beated down bro's butt. I'm officially ashamed.  
  
Botan: Oh come one, Shizuru! He only lost! I'm sure someday he'll make a come back!  
  
Kayko: Don't lose faith in Kuwabara yet!  
  
Shizuru: Okay but I'm just gunna get another let down.  
  
SS Jupiter: *walks up to Eternal*  
  
Eternal; *shakes her hand* Way to go!  
  
SS Jupiter: Thanks!  
  
Kizo: *chuckles*  
  
Genkai: Next is..*picks paper* Dimwit Yusuke!  
  
Yusuke: Finally!  
  
Genkai: Vs...*picks another paper* Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
Eternal: WHAT?!  
  
Yusuke: I'm against her?! I was expecting Hiei or Kurama but her?!  
  
Eternal: Oh don't go flattering yourself human! I'll beat your butt any day!  
  
Yusuke: Prove it right now!  
  
Eternal: I will! *Walks*  
  
Reenie, Artemis, Luna, & Diana: *Sweat drops*  
  
Puu: Puu!  
  
Botan: She's fully in the mood.  
  
Reenie: Tell me about it.  
  
Genkai: Next match begins...now!!  
  
Yusuke: *ready*  
  
Eternal: *smirks*  
  
Hiei: Yusuke's pretty good at this. Does Eternal know what's she getting into?  
  
SS Venus: We ask the same question to you.  
  
Hiei: What?  
  
SS Venus: You saw Jupiter in action, but you haven't seen Eternal..she's the strongest out of all of us combined.  
  
SS Mercury: Yusuke's in a world of hurt.  
  
Teenage Koenma: They are not lying boys. Eternal Sailor Moon is the real thing.  
  
Ogre: Yeah! She can certainly beat your butt, huh sir?  
  
Teenage Koenma: *annoyed* Say that again and you'll be in the employment line.  
  
Ogre: Oh. *sweat drops*  
  
Jupiter took her easy win in the beginning of Genkai's World Tournament. Now it's Yusuke and Eternal Sailor Moon..who will be the victor of this battle? And was Venus, Mercury's and Koenma's warning going to be true? Find out in the next chapter! 


	5. Mars's puppet technique

Let's see if I can get this in before I go to school...  
  
Hello gents and I am here with the next chapter!  
  
Here in this special chapter, we get a glimpse of who Eternal Sailor Moon really is! & Boy is Yusuke in for a shocker! & Hiei actually cares...hm! That's another thing ya don't see every day.  
  
Chapter...(what?) Mars's puppet technique  
  
Eternal: Oh come on, I'm allowing you to go for the first attack.  
  
Yusuke: Ladies first.  
  
Eternal: If you won't attack me I'm just gunna *floats up* Float here all day until you jump up or something. I'm gunna expect a-  
  
*swift of wind*  
  
Eternal: *a cut appears on her cheek*  
  
Yusuke: *from behind her below* There you go! You have it!  
  
Reenie: Well that was a really lame move. She should've used more of her powers than her mouth.  
  
Eternal: *lands* *energy wave forms in hands* *turns and sends*  
  
Yusuke: *jumps* *lands*  
  
Eternal: *appears with another energy wave in her hands* Hello! *sends*  
  
Yusuke: **gets hit* Ah! *falls*  
  
Kuwabara: Oh come on Urameshi!  
  
Kayko( I like spelling it that way): Come on Yusuke!  
  
Yusuke: *flips back onto his feet* *lunges with many punches*  
  
Eternal: *blocking them with only one hand* *locket glitters*  
  
Yusuke: Aha! *thinking*"Maybe that's her power source!" *grabs her crystal*  
  
Eternal: Hey!  
  
Reenie: What are you doing?! Don't crush it!  
  
Yusuke: *tightens his grip*  
  
Eternal: *struggling**de-transforms*  
  
Kurama: She's de-transforming!  
  
Kuwabara: I think her true identity will be revealed you guys.  
  
Hiei: You think?  
  
Kuwabara: *looks at him angry*  
  
Eternal: *changes back to Serena*  
  
Kayko & Shizuru: *both gasp*  
  
Kuwabara: *gasps*  
  
Yusuke: It's you?! That loud mouth meatball headed girl from school?! Serena?!  
  
Serena: Whatta ya expect? Robin Hood?! Give me back my crystal!  
  
Yusuke: *holds it* Nuh-uh!  
  
Serena: Seriosuly, no lie!  
  
Yusuke: *holding it on top* Come and get it! *runs*  
  
Serena: *runs after him* This isn't funny Yusuke!  
  
Hiei: What's this? They're acting like children now.  
  
Reenie: Oh that isn't good.  
  
Botan: Seriously, give that back to her Yusuke!  
  
Shizuru: What's the big deal about that locket anyway? It's just the root of Serena's power.  
  
Botan: That and more.  
  
Kayko: What else then?  
  
Botan: If Yusuke happens to drop that and it breaks, there goes Serena's life.  
  
Kayko: What?! You mean that crystal is the source of Serena's life?!  
  
Reenie: That's true. I have one too. That's why we always wear it.  
  
SS Jupiter: Oh man, what are we going to do if he actually drops it and it breaks into pieces?  
  
SS Mars: I may have a plan that no one will know.  
  
Serena: Please give it back!  
  
Genkai: Give it back to her or I'll have you disqualified, Yusuke!  
  
Yusuke: Disqualified? What? For this puny crystal? *throws it up*  
  
Serena: *panics*  
  
Scouts: *all panic*  
  
Girls at the stands: *all panic*  
  
*crystal falls and shatters*  
  
Reenie: Ah, oh no!  
  
Serena: *pupils fade*  
  
SS Mars: *whispers* Mars take over power...  
  
Serena: *about to fall* *stands up weakly*  
  
Genkai: Are you still able to go on, Serena?  
  
SS Mars: *thinking*"Yes. I am"  
  
Serena: Yes, I am.  
  
Genkai: Continue.  
  
Serena: I can't believe you just did that. *holds hand up*  
  
Yusuke: *freezes in place* AH! Hey!  
  
Serena: I'm gunna have to kick your half demon butt. *energy wave forms in hands* *sends* HAA!!!  
  
Yusuke: *flies out of the ring* AH! *falls*  
  
Genkai: By fall out, Serena or Eternal Sailor Moon is the winner.  
  
Reenie: Yay! Wait a sec..  
  
Serena: *walking slowly to the SS Mars*  
  
SS Mars: Mercury, go pick up the crystal shards. Venus, go get Reenie.  
  
SS mercury: Gotcha! *runs*  
  
SS Venus: Reenie! Come here!  
  
Reenie: Oh okay.  
  
SS Mercury: *sweep up the crystal shards with her hands*  
  
Serena: *walks to Mars*  
  
SS Mars: *holds arms out*  
  
Serena: *falls into her arms*  
  
SS Jupiter: Put her on my back. I have a feeling one of these girls are going next.  
  
Kuwabara: *helping Yusuke* Man, we got somthin' in common Yusuke. We both got beaten by girls!  
  
Yusuke: I'm actually afraid so.*sees Jupiter carrying Serena* huh?  
  
Botan: Poor Serena..  
  
Kayko: Poor Serena? What?  
  
Botan: Oh nothing! Nothing! *nervous chuckle*  
  
SS Jupiter: We'll go. You girls get ready for who ever goes next.  
  
Reenie: Ya!  
  
SS Mars: Take good care of her!  
  
Hiei: Where are you going?  
  
SS Jupiter: Uh..  
  
Reenie: Nurses station? *floats up* Yeah! That place!  
  
Hiei: I don't think so. I know what Mars did.  
  
Reenie: Are you going to tell?  
  
Hiei: Do I look like a person who would use that tattle telling foolish human technique? Let me come with you.  
  
Reenie: *lands back on her feet* I guess you could come.  
  
SS Jupiter: Let's go over there.  
  
SS Venus: I hope you're happy with yourself, half human boy!  
  
Yusuke: You guys act like I did something wrong? I was the loser in this.  
  
SS Mercury: It's sort of like the other way around.  
  
Yusuke: What are you talking about?  
  
SS Mars: If you want to go look what you did, go follow the girls and Hiei.  
  
======================================================================  
  
SS Jupiter: *kneels* Somebody let her down?  
  
Hiei: *carefully lays Serena on her back*  
  
Yusuke: *walks up* What's going on guys?  
  
Reenie: Revival.  
  
Yusuke: Revival?  
  
Hiei: If you didn't know what you did out there. Let me refresh your memory. When you threw that crystal, Serena's life was in danger. IT shattered and she's dead because of that!  
  
Yusuke: What?! Her life was depending on that crystal?  
  
Reenie: Oh you should know! You murdered my cousin!  
  
Yusuke: But I didn't know!  
  
SS Jupiter: That's the thing. You don't know!  
  
Reenie: *rips her crystal out* *hold it between her hands* *sets it down on the empty locket*  
  
Serena: *crystal reforms in her locket* *looking healthy again* *wakes up* How long was I gone?  
  
Reenie: About 15 minutes.  
  
And that's the end of that chappie! 


End file.
